Having Power
'Having Power '''is a lost episode of Charmed Season Three written by Jean Ross and Brad Kern. It is directed by John Kretchmer. Guest Starring *Tangi Miller as Winona Teika *Ace Bhatti as Nizo *Anna Paquin as Morak *James Read as Victor Bennett Episode Guide Phoebe longing for a better ability then levitation and strong sense of martial arts goes off an spell hunt following a brutal attack where her sister Prue and Piper were severlye wounded by a demon attack on the Manor. Phoebe visits a bookshop propietor witch who enables her with the information of where to look for new power. Phoebe then seizes the spell and incants back at the manor much to the dismay of Prue and Piper but real trouble brews when the spell results in Phoebe getting more then she bargained for. Phoebe may now have a new fighting ability yes but the time of which she seized this power came from an ancient witch put on sacrifice to a primordial demon so that he would be able to channell all the powers of the world. Phoebe's channell power alerts two power-seeking demons Nizo and Morak who travel to San Francisco in search of Phoebe, killing all the witches who pointed her towards the path to the power. Prue and Piper try a protection spell fueled by Grams to prevent the demons from locating her but fail miserably when he Demon Balthazar breaks it. Nizo abducts Phoebe and places her at a sacrifical tower overseeing San Francisco. Morak casts a spell on the unsuspecting inhabitants of Prescott Street which brings them to the tower to help perform the ritual involving Phoebe. Morak's powerful dose even suades Piper into joining the mindless army of human followers but Prue's resistance sees her traverse towards the tower. Once there Prue makes her way to Piper relinqueshing her from the spell. The sister's father also interrupts and makes a run for Phoebe but is quickly knocked unconsious by Nizo. Prue and Piper then face off against the demon dudo directing the now summonded primordial demon Lor towards Nizo and Morak vanquishing them. Lor is then permantley destroyed by the wrong energy and Morak's spell over the Prescott Street neighbours ends. Prue and Piper then release Phoebe before tending to Victor. Notes *The episode oversees the concept of Brad Kern's original idea for Phoebe off on a hunt for more power, it being the thing she most longed for *The casting of Tangi Miller as the former witch Winona was not meant to be as originally there was to be no flashback sequence premontion showing her demise at Lor's mouth or her spirit being channelled at end of the episode Quotes *"Why me, the i'm the youngest not the middle child, but yet im strapped with being the witch with no active power, the Charmed One who isnt really Charmed at all"'' *''"So.......You're Winona? The Witch from whom my power gen-er-ates"'' *''"Phoebe just stay here... and dont move a muscle" (Phoebe retorts) "Spells dont require muscles remember?"'' *''"What you mean Richard got fired?(Pauses and smiles) YEs, oh yes yes"'' *''"Phoebe you ended up learning the greatest power of all"'' *''"I'm not going to die with you two smooching it off like something of Jerry Springer"'' *''"I'm not in the mood for I Told You Sos, or No sos"'' *''"When do i get the power, huh? Another five years of risking my butt fighting more transdimensional badasses?"'' *''"So you're Nizo, let me tell you this once you made a huge mistake (Nizo retorts) And What Was That witch? (Prue answers) You didnt just take a Charmed One you took my sister"'' *''"Oooh, P.J Hogan's on tonight, Phoebe you in the mood for some P.J Hogan"'' *''"Well what we want is what all good respecting demons want, power, the power of the Charmed Ones which only Lor can grant"'' Category:Episodes Category:The Charmed Ones Category:Lost Episodes